Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724/Archiv 6
center|350px Willkommen in meiner Diskussion! Bitte bei Themenwechseln immer das Thema als Überschrift eingeben! Meine Diskussionsarchive: *''Erstes Archiv'' *''Zweites Archiv'' *''Drittes Archiv'' *''Viertes Archiv'' *''Fünftes Archiv'' *''Sechstes Archiv'' *''Siebtes Archiv'' *''Achtes Archiv'' __TOC__ Waruru - Award center [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 16:29, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die Preise, ich fühle mich geehrt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 19:34, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an: [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:47, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kann ich eine Vorlage:Statistik machen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'The ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Vin]][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'es']] 18:14, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) @Matoro: Danke sehr :-D @AreI: Zu welchem Zweck? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 18:33, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Nunja, für...ähm... damit man sehen kann, wie stark ein MoC ist oder wie schnell oder wie schlau oder wie hart, denn wenn man nur schreibt "er ist sehr mächtig", kann man nicht denken, ob er nun mächtig im Angriff oder mächtig bei Elementarkraft (ich zähle Elementarenergie immer zu Verstand, weil man dort ja keine Waffen braucht).[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'The ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Vin']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'es']] 18:42, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Fragen wir mal andersrum... warum sollte er sie nicht erstellen dürfen? Wenn er sie für seine Story haben will, kann er sie ja machen. Die anderen erstellen ja auch (oft Navigations-)vorlagen für ihre Story - aber Vorlage ist Vorlage und wenn er sie für seine Artikel haben will, kann man eig. gar nichts dagegen sagen. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 19:39, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Man wird jawohl noch fragen dürfen. Klar kannst du das machen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 19:59, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bima, wir haben ein Problem, hier sind anonyme Benutzer, die alles manipulieren, anscheinend haben sie deine Seite geleert.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'A']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] 12:56, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Und sie schreiben abstößige Beiträge, habe gerade welche gelöscht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:59, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Das Ende. Sperr mich und lösch meine Benutzerseite, vllt. auch die Diskus. Wenn dus erlaubst auch meine Seiten, der Rest ist mir egal. Skorpi63 hat es hier nie gegeben. --Nidhiki 23:00, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Das Ende. Sperr mich und lösch meine Benutzerseite, vllt. auch die Diskus. Wenn dus erlaubst auch meine Seiten, der Rest ist mir egal. Skorpi63 hat es hier nie gegeben. --Nidhiki 23:00, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) omg,Warum denn?--Fippe 03:55, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bima, wenn du Skorpi sperrst und seine Seite löschst, dann... da muss ich mir noch ne Drohung überlegen... Egal. Auf jeden Fall: Bitte tu das nicht. Ich bin sicher, dass ich Skorpi dazu überreden kann, seine Bitte zurückzuziehen. PS. Ich bin aus dem Urlaub zurück. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:52, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte es nicht vor, er hat so ein Theater gemacht, weil ich meine Meinung gesagt habe. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 13:54, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Achja. Die Woche bin ich vlt. etwas unpässlich, da ich noch einiges vorhabe (Wandern, mit Freunden iPod zocken, Knights of the old Republic spielen...) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:55, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Wichtig Ich schreibe die Legende von Bionicle 2 komplett um. Ich bitte dich daher, die Seiten nicht zu löschen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 07:53, 24. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Mitarbeiter des Jahres Wirst du den nächstes Jahr auch einführen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:01, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Mal sehen, wenn die Community groß genug ist, ich mein in letzter Zeit ist sie ja schon ziemlich geschrumpft. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:38, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Zu meiner 1. Story - eine kleine Info So, nach einem schier endlosem Hin und Her hab ich jetzt mal die ganzen Hauptkapitel von "Toa Legenden" in neue Überschriften gekleidet. Wobei dich hierbei aber vor allen Dingen natürlich das 3. Kapitel interessieren dürfte - das findest du ab sofort nämlich hier. Und die anderen beiden da und da. Gib einfach in der Suchleiste den Namen des entsprechenden Kapitels und in Klammern dann (Die Zas Chronik 1) ein, und dann müsstest du direkt auf die Seite kommen... Und wie gesagt, ich wollte dich nur einmal darauf hinweisen. Damit du Bescheid weißt, eben. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 17:37, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die Info. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:45, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bitte. Und falls du jetzt eine Begründung dazu hören möchtest: Ich hab das deswegen gemacht, weil ich nämlich gestern bei dem Versuch meine Seiten zu verschieben ein ziemliches Chaos angerichtet hab: Lauter halbleere Seiten, die zur nächsten leeren Seite führen (sind aber alle schon unter "Löschanträge".) Nichts für ungut also. (Ach ja, tolle Unterschrift übrigens: Sieht klasse aus - welche Schriftart?) Im Übrigen ein kleiner Hinweis (bzw. eine Bitte) noch: Du solltest den Link zum 3. Kapitel in "The Oldas last Adventure" bzw. in deiner Storyvorlage lieber nach Die Reise ins Herz der Dunkelheit (Die Zas Chronik 1) ändern, sonst gelangst du nämlich nur auf die zum Löschen vorgeschlagenen Weiterleitungsseiten und nicht zur Geschichte. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 08:14, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Bima, habe mich lange nicht bei dir hören lassen und nun auch noch wegen einem Problem. Weist du vieleicht warum letzte Zeit die Bilder der Mocs so verpicseln? Deshalb habe ich bereits einige Bilder gelöscht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:36, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das ist mir auch aufgefallen, das liegt an der endung ".jpg", vermute ich mal. Alle Bilder, die auf ".png" enden sollten soweit eigentlich in Ordnung sein. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 13:59, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Habe die Bilder mit png hochgeladen, aber das Bild hat immer noch diese Verpicslung. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir schon zuviele Bilder im Wiki haben? Oder wird gerade eine Änderung vorgenommen? (nicht aus unserer Seite aus, im Wiki von den Wikia Leuten) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:15, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... ich weiß jetzt nicht woran das liegt, du kannst ja mal auf de.wikia.com nachfragen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 14:20, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir in deiner unendlichen Weisheit (xD) eine Frage beantworten? Welche KOlitionen sind in den unterschiedlichen Landtagen an der Macht???? [[Benutzer:Lykanthrop|'Lykan']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lykanthrop|'throp']] 14:32, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin übrigens Garrzo! [[Benutzer:Lykanthrop|'Lykan']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lykanthrop|'throp']] 14:34, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann dir keine Antwort über ein Thema geben, das mich sowas von gar nicht interessiert. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 14:34, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Was hast du eigentlich bei dem Artikel Story (Gresh18) geändert? Und zu dir, Lykanthrop: Momentan ist die Koalition zwischen CDU und FDP (scchwarz-gelb) an der Macht! Ich interessiere mich sehr dafür! Gresh18 14:59, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hab nur eine Kategorie hinzugefügt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:15, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Preis center|250 px Jo Bima, der hier ist für dich. Ich finde nämlich, du hast ihn dir ehrlich verdient. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 11:39, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke, ich werde ihn in ehren halten. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 11:42, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bin ab heute wieder da. Ich hatte die woche viel zu tun. Ab Samstag kann ich wieder aktiv werden. [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:39, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Na, da freu ich mich doch XD. Schön das zu lesen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 21:40, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) So geht das nicht weiter So: Wir müssen mal was ernstes bereden. Seit deinem letzten Zwist mit Skorpi sind die Leitungen zwischen ToWFF und WN tot. Und das war mit niemandem abgesprochen. Du und Skorpi, ihr habt einfach alle "Brücken" von WN nach ToWFF und zurück gesprengt. War das mit den Admins und Rollbacks abgesprochen? NEIN Wir müssten uns mal unterhalten über ein paar nette Worte: Offenheit, Vertrauen und Mitbestimmung. Denn es liegt garantiert nicht im Interesse der WN- und ToWFF-User, dass beide WIkis sich voneinander abschotten. Ich habe im WN mit Skorpi geredet und ihm die Sache erklärt, aber er will nicht verstehen. Also habe ich ihm noch mal einen Satz gegeben, über den er nachdenken soll. Er hat die Schuld nämlich allein auf dich geschoben. Ich wäre froh, wenn du die Schuld nicht allein auf Skorpi schiebst, denn: An einem Zwist oder Streit sind immer mindestens zwei Personen beteiligt. Wenn du das einsiehst, dann zeigt mir das, dass du verstanden hast. Bitte kontaktiere mich deswegen möglichst bald. Ich will nicht, dass das WN und das ToWFF zu Rivalisierenden Wikis werden. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:26, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Sry, dass ich nicht früher antworten konnte, aber ich konnte Tagelang nicht online kommen (internetprobleme). Von mir aus soll er die Schuld auf mich schieben, das ist mir inzwischen egal. Ich werde auch nicht weiter versuchen mich mit ihm zu vertragen, weil er mich anscheinend in ICQ blockiert hat, und ich will sowas nicht irgendwo bereden, wo es jeder Mensch der Welt lesen kann. Es war auch nicht meine Absicht das WN komplett vom WN abzugrenzen, aber Skorpi hat mich einfach sehr wütend gemacht, z. B. hat er mich als Verräter beschimpft, weil ich ins ToW zurückgegangen bin, nachdem ich schon Wochelang im WN inaktiv war. Er hat mich und mein Wiki beleidigt, hat gesagt dass ich es mit dem ToW niemals zu etwas bringen kann, aber die ToW-Artikel sind informativer als die im WN, und es ist schade, dass es noch so unbekannt ist. Aber das ist jetzt nur nebensächlich. Nach dem zigmillionsten Streit hab ich mich einfach entschieden das Wiki so zu leiten wie es von Anfang an geplant war - ohne das WN, deshalb wurde es ja schließlich gegründet. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:21, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Alles in Ordnung. Es waren ja nicht viele Benutzer in den Streit verwickelt und alles ist wie gehabt. Nun zu einem erfreulicheren Thema: Ich würde gerne einen 3. Admin vorschlagen. Der betreffende Benutzer ist Waruru. Er hat jetzt viel Erfahrung mit dem Syntax und kann jede Art von Streit schlichten. Er kann auf alle Probleme eingehen und ist nett. Er war schon immer mein Favorit für so einen Posten. Ich selbst bin jetzt trotz Erkältung wieder da und werde wieder an meinen Storys schreiben. Lass dir meinen Vorschlag mal durch den Kopf gehen und frag Waruru, ob er annehmen würde. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:44, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ehrlichgesagt hab ich darüber auch schon mal nachgedacht, aber ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass die Community nicht groß genug für einen weiteren Admin ist. Jade kommt ja wahrscheinlich nächsten Monat wieder ganz komplett zurück (wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe). Stimmt schon, dass ich jetzt weniger Zeit habe wegen Arbeiten und Schule und so weiter... aber man sieht schon an den Wahlen zum AdJ und BdJ, dass einfach nicht genug aktive Benutzer da sind. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 18:12, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich mich an dieser Stelle auch mal in das Gespräch mit einmischen darf? Erstmal, muss ich nämlich sagen, war ich schon überrascht, als ich diese Zeilen gelesen hab (und an Math gerichtet, möchte ich sagen, dass ich mich wirklich geehrt fühle, dass er gerade mich für diesen Posten vorgeschlagen hat.) Allerdings, und da stimme ich vollkommen mit Bima überein, ist die Community einfach nicht groß genug, als dass wir noch einen dritten Admin bräuchten. Dies nur mal, um zu sagen, dass ich keineswegs hinter diesem Posten her bin, wie der Teufel hinter einer armen Seele (ich mein, es könnt ja so rüberkommen...) Danke aber trotzdem Math, dass du bei deinem Vorschlag überhaupt an mich gedacht hast, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel und zeigt mir, dass ich mich inzwischen wohl gut eingegliedert haben muss, in diese Gemeinschaft. Und das wiederum freut mich natürlich sehr xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 08:00, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wir müssen was unternehmen Ich finde es schon ein wenig beunruhigend, wenn immer mehr verschiedene Benutzerseiteninhalte durch ''MATORO20 ist SCHEIßE und Ich bin nicht Garrzo ersetzen. Wir sollten schon etwas tun. Ich werd mich auch mal mit MtaÄ in Verbindung setzen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:11, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ist gut. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:12, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Erledigt. Ic warte jetzt auf seine Antwort. Was sagst du zu dieser speziellen Vandalismussache? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:16, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Die Aussage "Ich bin nicht Garrzo" lenkt natürlich alle Verdachtsmomente auf ihn... aber beweisen kann ich das nicht. Wieso sollte ein vandalist einen Benutzer in Schutz nehmen, den er nicht wirklich kennt? Ich wollte dir noch danken, dafür dass du dich bemüht hast zwischen dem WN und ToWFF Frieden zu stiften, ich schätze diese Geste von dir, aber so bald wird wohl kein Frieden einkehren... [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:24, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) keine Ursache. Das mit Garrzo: Der Vandale muss das Wiki wohl beobachtet haben, denn Garrzo kommt mit mir ja nicht so gut klar (und umgekehrt genauso). Da lenkt man den Verdacht natürlich auf ihn. Vielleicht will er Garrzo eins reinwürgen. Wäre möglich, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:27, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Natürlich ist das möglich, ich traue Garrzo das allerdings zu, nach allem was in letzter Zeit vorgefallen ist. Vielleicht hat er das auch mit Absicht geschrieben und eigentlich sarkastisch gemeint, nach dem Motto "Ich schreib meinen Namen mit absicht hin, damit ihr wisst dass es ich war, aber ich spiel dann auf Unschuldslamm", wäre auch möglich, aber wie gesagt... ohne Beweise ist da nix zu machen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:29, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) MtaÄ meint ignorieren Aber ich würde sagen: In den USA nennt man sowas ein Problem der nationalen Sicherheit Denn wenn sich das häuft, dann haben wir ein Problem [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:32, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hoffen wir mal dass das nicht passiert, stimmt sowieso nicht, dass du "scheiße" sein sollst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:33, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:36, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ist doch kein Problem :D [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:37, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Der Vandale gibt sich echt mühe. Jetzt hat er deine Seite bearbeitet und den uns allen bekannten Text geschrieben. Waruru hat es rückgängig gemacht. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 10:48, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätte übrigens eine Wettbewerbsidee. Wie wäre es mit einem monatlichen Shortstory-Contest. Das heißt: Jeder Benutzer, der mitmachen möchte, schreibt eine Kurzgeschichte und stellt den Link mit einer kurzen Erläuterung, worum es geht, auf die Projektseite. Dann wählt ein kommitee die beste Geschichte aus und der Autor erhält einen Preis. Zudem könnte ich mit Nuhrii darüber verhandeln, ob eine solche eschichte nicht im IDBM veröffentlicht werden könnte. [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 11:40, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wir können ja mal eine Abstimmung machen, ich hab schon mit Nuhrii geredet, der Artikel des Jahres wird vielleicht ins IDBM kommen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 16:10, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Vandalen Jo Bima, ich wollt dir bloß sagen, dass dieser Vandale (jener, den Jade vor einiger Zeit schon einmal gesperrt hatte) wieder da ist (auf der Seite zur Wahl des MdM hat er gewütet und auf der Blog-Seite zu den Blackstories, wobei du mir für Letzteres bitte noch einmal erklären müsstest wie man Blog-Kommentare löscht.) Darum auch wollte ich dich bitten, ob du ihn nicht vielleicht sperren kannst - hier die IP: 87.186.45.127 Gruß [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 21:33, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Dieser Vandale nervt. Das muss ich schon sagen. Vielleicht könnte... wart mal, ich geh mal kurz ins WN. Ich hab ne Idee. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 12:56, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Wieder zurück Teil 2 SO. In letzter Zeit musste ich mich mit meinem PC rumschlagen. Der hatte ziemliche Internetprobleme. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da. Ich schreib jetzt an meinen Storys weiter. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:31, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das ist eine gute Nachricht :), ich hatte schon Angst, dass die Community zu klein wird. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 17:12, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Eine Bitte Bima, lies dir doch bitte einmal dies hier durch und sag mir dann, was du davon hältst bzw. ob du mir einen Tipp geben kannst, was ich machen soll. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 19:43, 28. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung, Bima. Ich glaub, ich muss mich in das Dasein als Admin echt noch einarbeiten ('s alles noch so ungewohnt. ''Und plötzlich ist man dafür zuständig, dass alles seine Ordnung hat und muss endlose Diskussionen führen und...) Auf jeden Fall danke. Du hast echt was gut bei mir. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:21, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Letzteres trifft wohl eher nicht zu XD. Ich bin dir immernoch was schuldig für Lhikan XD. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 10:40, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) AdM Dezember Schreibst du bitte was über deine Geschichte "12 Toa-Stones" in die Vorlage:AdM rein? Du hast nämlich gewonnen xD [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:27, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ICQ Ich hab neues ICQ und hab nun keinen geadded. Schreib mir mal irgendwas [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Sponge']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik|'bob']]] 18:38, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du einen neuen Account hast brauche ich zuerst deine Nummer um dir was schreiben zu können XD. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 19:24, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ich hab die bereits bei jadekaiser und nun hier vergessen :[... upps... (584129150) [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'''Sponge]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik|'bob']] 19:41, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) IDBM 10 Schau nur kurz vorbei, um zu sagen, dass diese Sache mit der ToWFF-Geschichte fürs 10. IDBM genehmigt ist. Die Geschichte sollte 2,75 DIN A4 Seiten lang sein - falls sie länger ist, breche ich sie ab und verweise per Link auf die Vollversion im ToWFF. --Nuhrii the Metruan 21:12, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Blackstory Bima, kannst du bitte in den nächsten Tagen noch deine Blackstory auflösen? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:42, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Blackstoryauflösung Ich habe leider die Auflösung deiner Blackstory nicht mitbekommen. Und wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe,kann man die nirgendwo nachlesen. Falls ich falschliege könntest du mir evntl. sagen,wo man Blackstorys nachlesen kann? Falls ich (hoffentlich nicht=) richtigliege,könntest du mir die Auflösung sagen? (Es interresiert mich nämlich,wie mies ich geraten habe:) Danke fürs lesen,Krika11 12:03, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) In der Versionsgeschichte des Blogs solltest du die Auflösung lesen können. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 20:46, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Danke dir,Krika11 14:14, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Weihnachtsfeier am 24. Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Weihnachtsfeier Schau einfach mal vorbei. Wenn du mitmachst bekommst du ein "Geschenk" von mir XD [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:18, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten. [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:31, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ... Ich hab gesehen, dass es in den USA die Stars schon überall zu kaufen gibt. Das ist irgendwie doof, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:18, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja find ich auch, aber schau mal auf Youtube, da ist schon eine Werbung für die Stars erschienen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 15:21, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Norikscher Freundespreis Lol, wow, schicker Preis Bima (*schnüff* warum bekomm ich so einen nicht? xD)... Aber deswegen schreib ich dir eigentlich gar nicht. Viel eher nämlich geht es mir darum, dass ich dich darum bitten möchte, dass du etwas über deine Drachen-MoC in die Vorlage: BdM reinschreibst. Deine MoC hat nämlich gewonnen - herzlichen Glühstrumpf! xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:44, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie kommt es das Jadek doppelt so viele Edits hat wie du, obwohl du der Gründer bist und schon Unmengen an Stories geschrieben hast??? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Stronius']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] '''Skrall'(Admin im FFMW) 17:29, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das einzige was ich mache ist Geschichten schreiben, dass sind höchstens 11 Edits pro Geschichte. Jedes halbe Jahr änder ich den Skin, das sind vllt. 50 Edits. Ich nehme immer an Diskus Teil, das sind vllt so 30 Edits im Monat. Jade macht bei mehr Diskus mit und hat zusätzlich noch Seiten für seine Charaktere. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 20:42, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Oh jetzt verstehe ich. Danke für die Auskunft. [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Stronius']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] Skrall(Admin im FFMW) 09:38, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kurze Frage... Ich bin ja jetzt lange nicht mehr dagewesen... Aber warum bist jetzt du kein Admin mehr aber Waruru einer!? Und wer leitet es jetzt????? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 16:05, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) @ Viro: Bezüglich deiner Frage warum Bima nun kein Admin mehr ist... Guck mal hier [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:09, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bei Space Stories 30 gibt es ein neues Kapitel mit einer schockierenden ENthüllung. Bitte bewerte das mal. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 17:12, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mal Für immer aus Stein bewerten? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Stronius']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] Skrall(Admin im FFMW) 10:21, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das mag jetzt vielleicht doof klingen... aber kommst du bei ICQ on? (Ich hab dich gestern nämlich - wieder einmal - verpasst, so scheint mir...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:33, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) BdM: Februar Der Titel, mein lieber Bima, sagt glaube ich schon alles xD Dein Mondhund hat gewonnen... Ich bitte um eine kurze Beschreibung. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:26, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ähm... GLÜCKWUNSCH! So viele Male, wie du gewonnen hast, bist du schon sicher daran gewöhnt, die Vorlage auszufüllen. :-) Gresh18 09:36, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Skin Könntest du bitte das Hauptfenster wieder nach oben rücken? Das, wo die Seiten drauf sind? Ich fühle mich grad ein wenig "nach unten abgestürzt"... Wenn die anderen Benutzer das gerne so haben wollen, ok, aber hast du sie gefragt? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 15:40, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Da ist ne Abstimmung gelaufen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 15:41, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Aber nicht zum "Hinabsetzen" des Skins, oder? Ich fühle mich ja hier wie im... finsteren Mittelalter von 2008, als der Monaco-Skin noch überall bei Wikia so war. Er wurde verbessert, aber was hast du nun gemacht? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 15:45, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) PS: Ganz ruhig bleiben. Es liefen zwei Abstimmungen: *Maskottchen: Sieger = Toa Ignika *Skin-Stil: Sieger ToW-Stil und das ist er eben, das Ergebnis war eindeutig 8:1. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 15:47, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach so. Kay. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 15:49, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Tabs Scrolle mal nach oben... da steht "Bioniclemaster724" und deine Bearbeitungen - und darunter sind solche "Tabs", wo "Benutzerseite", "Diskussion", "Blog" etc steht. Das "Diskussion" kann man allerdings nicht lesen, da es komplett schwarzen Hintergund hat. könntest du das ausbessern? Danke. --http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 11:27, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) HILFE!!! Der Neue Skin hat meinen SKin völlig ruiniert! Bitte hilf mir. Ich will meinen SKin nämlich behalten! [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 16:52, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Da musst du dich dann an Wikia-Staff wenden, ich hab nur den Skin verändert, nix an den Einstellungen rumgebastelt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 18:50, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wie fügt man Bilder in die Vorlage seiner Geschichte ein, wie du es im WNFF hattest? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Einfach einen Bildcode eingeben: left|100px oder so ähnlich. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 14:30, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bima, hier istn neuer Benutzer, de noch nicht angemeldet ist, er hat die Seite "Nui - Universum" erstellt und er sagt, seine Anmeldung kann seit einem halben Jahr nicht bearbeitet werden. Hilfst du ihm mal, wenns geht? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Unter welchem Namen ist er angemeldet? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 17:34, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wie gesagt er ist noch nicht angemeldet, Seine Nummer weiß ich grade nicht, aber Jade hat ihn gerade darum gebeten sich anzumelden, guck mal in letzte Änderungen. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Also in den letzten Änderungen finde ich nichts, nur dass ein anonymer Benutzer zwei Seiten angelegt hat. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 17:51, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Dann hinterlass ihm halt ne nachricht auf der disku, mein gott, und frag ihn, warum er sich nicht anmelden kannn. er will sich doch anmelden, aber es klappt halt nicht. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Warum blöffst mich jetzt so an? Schon vergessen, dass ich kein Admin mehr sein wollte, weil ich keine Zeit für sowas habe. Bitte wende dich an Jade oder Waruru, von mir aus auch an Matoro, aber ich hab dafür grad keine Zeit. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) Okay, ich dachte bloß, wenn jemand weiß, was da zun tun ist, dann du und nicht Jade, denn du hast dieses Wiki erstellt, und kennst dich demnach wahrscheinlich am besten hier aus. Aber ich frag ihn. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] 18:31, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigung Ich möchte sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, wenn ich in letzter Zeit ruppig, oder blöd, oder gemein war. Ich bin nur gerade ziemlich mit den Nerven runter. Ich werde gemobbt, obwohl ich eigentlich kein schlechter Mensch bin, werde zum Halbjahr wahrscheinlich ein paar Fünfer ins zeugnis kriegen, und werde augrund meiner in letzter zeit nicht wirklich netten Ausdrucksweise natürlich auch falsch aufgefasst. Es tut mir leid, Bima. Ich weiß nur nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich habe das gefühl, als sei die Welt leer und kalt und unfreundlich geworden und ich habe zu gar nichts mehr Lust. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Kann ich verstehen, solche Phasen hab ich auch manchmal. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''The]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 21:00, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bitte lies mal meinen Beitrag auf Jades DIsku. Es ist wichtig. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 10:50, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nur mal so eine Frage am Rande ''(und nein, dies soll keine Kritik sein oder eine Beschwerde oder was auch immer man sonst darunter verstehen könnte. Ich bin einfach nur neugierig zu erfahren): Wieso, um aller Mächte Willen, hast du sämtliche unserer Seiten wiederhergestellt obwohl es der ausdrückliche Wunsch der Autoren war, dass sie gelöscht wurden?! Mit der höflichen Bitte um Antwort Waruru Es ist verboten so viele Seiten zu löschen, das ist ganz klar eine destruktive Handlung. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 16:30, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du Waruru bitte mitteilen(in ICQ) das er auch in Skypeon kommen soll? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Gogrio']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] Oh, tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht, und das tut mir auch ehrlich Leid, falls ich da jetzt irgendwie irgendwas "Verbotenes" gemacht haben sollte oder so. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:12, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) '@ Waruru;' 'e'''s fällt mir schwer das dieses Wiki einen sehr guten Admin und Autor verlieren wird. Ich persönlich fand deine Werke fantastisch und werde sie vermissen. Was deinen letzten Beitrag angeht. Er ist hart formuliert aber inhaltlich muss ich zustimmen das ein "Freiher Geist" nichts schlechtes ist und meinen Respekt verdient. Schade das du gehts aber ich werde versuchen dein Erbe in meinem Buch der Legenden weiter Leben zu lassen. Damit dein Werk nicht vergebens war. Mögen die weiteren Wege des Kriegers glücklicher sein. @ All; U'nd eines noch! Geschichten die sich nicht an der Hauptstory und orginal Schemen orientieren aber dennoch Namen und Begriffe aus der orginal Geschichte verwenden haben ein Recht in diesem Wiki hier. Aus meiner Sicht wäre es sehr traurig und auch langweilig wenn hier nur x beliebige Interpretationen der orginal Story fabriziert würden. Daher an jede die eigende Ideen verwirklichen die nur im Grundsystem an Bionicle erinnern ein großes Lob! '''''Zum Schluß noch einen letztes Wort. ''Schade das dieses Wiki einen großartigen Autor und Admin verloren hat. '' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Gabriel Van']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Helsing']] (Admin) 17:48, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich muss mich Jade anschließen. Jeder Verlust ist schlimm. Somit bliebe immer noch die Frage: Was nun? WIr haben einen Admin zu wenig. Ich bleibe bei meinem Angebot. Außerdem kann ich jedem hier das neue WIki von Axoma und Waruru nur empfehlen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 18:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Waruru bleibt, ich hab gestern mit ihm geredet. Er ist als Admin zurückgetreten und ich hab seinen Platz gefüllt, tut mir leid Matoro, aber falls ich doch keine Zeit haben sollte wirst du es vielleicht doch. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!]] (Talk/Page/Blog) 09:53, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde das lustig. Ich bin auch weggegangen, doch ihr wollt nur Waruru zurück haben. Wie soll ich das verstehen? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'''Gogrio]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] Wieso "Ihr"? Ich hab Waruru überredet hierher zurückzukommen, weil er Admin war und ich mich super mit ihm verstanden habe. Es ist zwar schade, dass du auch gegangen bist und ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, aber wir hatten bisher wenig Kontakt. Wenn ich gehen würde und ein Benutzer, mit dem ich fast nichts zu tun hatte sagt mir "geh nicht", dann würde ich nicht auf ihn hören, ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 10:05, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das versteh ich sehr gut [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Gogrio']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] Hast du ICQ, Skype oder MSN? Wenn ja kannst du mich adden? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Gogrio']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] Ich hab dich in ICQ schon. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 10:24, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bei mri wirst du aber nicht angezeigt? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Gogrio']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] Gib mal deine Nummer, ich lösch sie, sobald ich dich geaddet hab. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 10:32, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Danke. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 10:38, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Passt wahrscheinlich nicht zu eurer Diskussion, aber ich hab 2 Fragen: Hast du dir schon Diskussion:Unikos (Bionicle Warriors) angeguckt? Wie kann man lesen, wie vile Byte eine Seite hat? Die Frage hab ich gestellt, damit meine BW-Seiten keine Subs werden.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Are']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'I ']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'Returns!']] 14:12, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) dui res #Dass du Waruru zurückgeholt hast, ist toll. Dafür kriegst du ein ganz dickes Lob von mir. #Deine ENtscheidung bezüglich der Admingeschichte ist mehr als richtig. Du hast in diesem Wiki die größere Adminerfahrung, denn meines ist sehr klein und es passiert nichts. Außerdem bist du der reifere von uns beiden. Du solltest ja wissen, dass ich momentan ein bischen neben der Spur bin, wenn du Helios Diskussion immer gelesen hast ;-) Auf jeden Fall fühle ich mich geehrt, dass du es in Erwägung ziehst, mich zum Admin zu ernennen, wenn dir wieder die Zeit fehlt. So und zu guter Letzt noch eine große Frage: Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal eine Story als Gemeinschaftsprojekt schreiben? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 14:23, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ach und noch eins: Warurus Disku ist nicht mehr da und ich kann sie nicht bearbeiten. Würdest du bitte mal nachsehen, was da los ist? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 14:27, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Na sie ist gelöscht.^^ [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Gogrio']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] I'''ch hatte auch ein bittendes Wort an Waruru gerichtet, nicht das dies vergessen wird. Aber da ich z. Zeit keine Chatmöglichkeiten nutzen kann, konnte ich nicht mehr tun als etwas hier zu schreiben. Siehe Endschuldigung ist auch mein Beitrag zu finden. ''S'chön das Waruru bleibt, ich hatte schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Gabriel Van']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Helsing']] (Admin) 18:54, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Was kann man bloß machen, damit die Seite wieder da ist? Schwere Frage! Wie wäre es mit ... Wiederherstellen? ;-) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 13:50, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hier für dich^^ [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Gogrio']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] Löschanträge Du Bima, mal eine (vielleicht ein wenig dumme) Frage: Die Seiten, die in der Kategorie "Löschanträge" aufgeführt sind... kann ich die jetzt eigentlich löschen? (Da nämlich bei einer davon in der Versionsgeschichte zu lesen war, dass du diese Seite wiederhergestellt hast.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:52, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) center schelchte Qualität, der Hintergrund des Zimmers meineer Schwester usw. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim ansehen [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Gogrio']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] BdM: März Schreib mal bitte was zu deinem "Eixin-Läufer" hier in die Vorlage. Ach ja und könntest du dir heute vielleicht was bezüglich des neuen Mitarbeiters des Monats überlegen? Mir fällt nämlich # nichts ein, und # bin ich ab heute Nachmittag wahrscheinlich nicht mehr da, weswegen ich das denn auch frühestens morgen machen könnte. Wär ich dir echt sehr verbunden für, wenn du das heute mal für mich übernehmen könntest. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:53, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Eine Bitte Tag Bima, ich wollte dich fragen ob ich einige deiner Bilder (MOCs) ebenfalls verwenden darf. Da wären *Teridax *Gavorak *Kailani (Toa Olda) Außerdem wollte ich noch fragen, ob ich Charaktere, die du erfunden hast (Gavorak, Kailani) überhaupt verwenden darf. Eine wirklich große Bitte! Stachli 15:04, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) klar darfst du das :D [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!''']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 19:02, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke Bima! Echt nett von dir! Stachli 16:38, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC)